


Go Go Power Rangers

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Season/Series 03, Teasing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher trick or treating wearing matching costumes that Christopher picked out for them. Turns out there was more thought behind it than they realized.





	Go Go Power Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short and fluffy Halloween fic and this happened.  
Thanks to Autumn for the costume suggestions!

Buck smooths his hands down his front, despite knowing there's no way for there to be wrinkles in his outfit. It's more of a calming measure than anything. 

He knows there's a good chance he'll have the door slammed in his face but he's come this far. And he'd made a promise to Christopher. He's not backing out now. 

He brings his hand up to the door, takes a deep breath, and knocks. 

"I know you're still angry," Buck says, sliding past Eddie and into the house, as soon as Eddie has the door open. "But I promised Christopher months ago that we'd all dress up, and I'm not about to let him down."

Eddie stands there a moment, not saying anything as he takes Buck in. His eyes take a little longer than probably necessary as he looks him over. Finally he meets his eyes. He raises an eyebrow. "Spandex, Buck? Really?"

He smiles and just like that the tension breaks. Buck knows this won't fix everything, but it's a start. He shrugs, and spins around. "What? I look good."

Eddie clears his throat and looks away. "I didn't say you didn't."

"Buck?" Christopher calls from down the hall. 

Buck looks at Eddie, who nods his head. "He's almost ready. Might need help with the boots. If you want to check in while I get dressed."

"Sure," Buck says. "I can do that. Absolutely."

He goes to move away when Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, thanks for showing up."

He's pulling away before buck has a chance to say anything. Buck watches him go, feeling the warmth of his touch still lingering. He shakes himself out of it and heads down the hall to Christopher's room. 

Christopher's on his floor his boots in front of him. He grins at Buck when he sees him. "Hey Buck."

"Hey buddy," Buck says, kneeling down in front of him. "Need some help?"

"Just a little," Christopher says. 

Buck grins and grabs one of the boots. He holds it up to Christopher's foot and helps him slide it in. "You want to zip it up while I get the other one on?"

"Yeah." 

Buck slides the other boot onto Christopher's left foot, watching as Christopher slides the zipper up on his right one. Once he's done, Buck lets him do the same on his left. He raises his hand and Christopher gives him a high five. 

"Good team work buddy."

"We make a good team," Christopher says. "Me, you, and Dad."

"Yeah we do."

Buck turns at the sound of Eddie's voice. He's standing in the doorway, now wearing his green Power Ranger costume. He looks good, but his costume is definitely not spandex. 

"Alright Red Ranger, ready to go?" Eddie asks as he moves to pull Christopher to his feet. 

"Yeah," Christopher says. “Go go Power Rangers!”

Eddie laughs and ruffles his hair, “Go go Power Rangers.”

Christopher looks expectantly at Buck, who smiles and lets out a loud cry of “go go Power Rangers!”

Christopher laughs and claps his hands. 

“We have an important stop to make first,” Buck tells him as they head to the car. “The house that will have all the best candy.”

“Hen and Karen’s?” Christopher asks.

“Maddie and Chimney’s,” Buck says. “But good guess.”

“Hen promised me Reese’s,” Christopher says. “Will Maddie have Reese’s?”

Buck pokes his head around the seat to look at Christopher, “She told me she was saving some just for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course.

“Did she really tell you that?” Eddie asks, low enough that Christopher can’t hear him. “Because he will be disappointed if he doesn’t get Reese’s.”

“He’s getting his Reese’s,” Buck assures him. “Maddie had at least 5 jumbo bags, and Trick or Treating hasn’t officially started yet.” Just to be safe, Buck sends off a text to Maddie letting her know they’re coming and to keep some aside for Christopher, which she promise she will. “There. He’s getting his Reese’s.”

By the time they pull up outside the house, Christopher is bouncing in his seat, ready to go. Buck sighs as he watches Eddie help him out of the car. “I remember when I was this excited about trick or treating. I still love Halloween though. It’s my favorite.”

“Why’s that?” Eddie asks.

Buck finds himself looking Eddie over before he can think better off it. He quickly looks to Christopher. “Hello, the awesome costumes. Isn’t that right Red Ranger?”

“Right, Pink Ranger,” Christopher says, holding his hand up, which Buck happily high fives. “Let’s go.”

They let Christopher ring the doorbell, and a moment later it opens to reveal Maddie and Chimney. 

"Aw look at you guys!" Maddie says, grinning as she looks them all over. "Love the costumes."

"Christopher's idea," Eddie says. "He's been on a Power Rangers kick."

"Daddy and Buck have been watching it with me," Christopher tells her. 

"It's about time Buck got a little bit of taste," Maddie teases. 

"Is there any reason you two are the pink and green rangers?" Chimney asks, gesturing between the pair.

It's Christopher that answers, "Because they were in love like Buck and Daddy are."

Buck starts coughing while Eddie stares wide eyed down at his son. Maddie smirks and puts more candy in his basket. "You're so right."

"Maddie!" Buck hisses, glancing over at Eddie. He's already watching him, a contemplative look on his face. 

"Christopher why don't you come inside for something to drink," Maddie suggests. 

"Okay," Christopher says, starting to follow her into the house. "But I know it's so they can talk."

"And they better," Maddie says, leveling Buck with her 'don't be an idiot' look that's usually reserved just for him. 

The door closes and Buck rubs the back of his neck, "Look Eddie…"

"He's not wrong," Eddie says, cutting him off. "I think that's why not being able to talk to you was so hard. Not only couldn't I talk to my best friend, but also the person that I've come to love and depend on. Not just with Christopher, but everything else."

Buck stands frozen for a moment, the words floating around in his head until they click, washing over him with a wave of calmness and certainty. He closes the space between them, taking Eddie's face in his hands. 

"I love you. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'll never be able to apologize enough for that. But I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again."

Eddie's hand comes up and settles over his. He brushes his fingers across the skin there and smiles. "Of course I still trust you Buck. That hasn't changed. Not just with Christopher but with me as well."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Buck blurts out. 

Eddie chuckles, and brings their heads together. "Then do it."

Buck does. He leans in, fitting his lips to Eddie’s in a soft kiss. When he goes to pull back, Eddie stops him with a hand in his hair as he pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

“We’re doing Abuela’s last,” Eddie mumbles against his lips. At first Buck is confused by the seemingly random statement. Until Eddie chuckles and continues. “So Christopher can spend the night there.”

He looks pointedly at Buck who smiles, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, running a hand teasingly down his back. “Oh.”

He leans in and nuzzles into his neck before nipping at the skin. Buck feels dizzy suddenly, a wave of desire crashing over him. “I’m really hating the spandex right now.”

Eddie chuckles and squeezes his ass, earning a surprised yelp from Buck. “Oh I like it.”

“I don’t think I can be around anyone like this,” Buck says, his face feeling up when Eddie’s gaze drops lower, a pleased smirk appearing on his lips. “You’re the worst.”

“You seemed to enjoy what we were doing,” Eddie murmurs, kissing him again. He grabs Buck’s hand and leads it down his chest to the obvious bulge in his costume. “But so am I.”

Buck groans and rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder, “This really is the worst timing.” He pulls back, putting some distance between himself and Eddie. “I’m going to wait in the car and cool off. You should take a lap before you even think of knocking on the door or Maddie will tease us both relentlessly.”

“Oh I’m already going to,” Maddie calls from inside. “Just so you know, the window was open.”

“You could have closed it!” Buck calls, feeling his face heat up.

“Christ, did Christopher hear?” Eddie asks.

“He’s in the kitchen with Chimney,” Maddie says, looking out at them with an amused smile. “I didn’t hear much until the end, either. Thank God. That was already more than enough.” She tilts her head as she looks between them. “Do you need to come in and splash some cool water on your face or something? Or are you good now?”

“I think the moment has been successfully ruined,” Buck says.

Eddie puts his arm around his shoulder and kisses the side of his head, “We’ll get it back later.”

“Eddie I swear,” Buck sighs.

“What? I’m not allowed to touch you at all?”

“Not if you talk like that,” Buck says, poking him in the chest. “You need to behave.”

“You’re the one that wore a damn tight spandex suit, Buck,” Eddie points out.

“And you can get me out of it later, now come on.” He opens the door and makes it a few steps inside before he realizes Eddie isn’t following. He frowns and turns around, finding him frozen right where he left him. “Eddie?”

“I might need that lap,” Eddie says. “I’ll uhh… I’ll be back in a few and then we can go.”

He’s taking off down the walkway before Buck can question him. Buck can’t help but feel a little proud of himself. But then he sees Maddie’s exasperated face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Maddie says. She walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. “As happy as I am that you two got your heads out of your asses and worked things out, I would very much like to never hear some of what I heard tonight ever again.”

“Noted,” Buck says.

She smiles and pats his cheek. “Good, now come on. We need to make sure Chimney and Christopher haven’t ate all the Reese’s.”

Eddie walks in a few minutes later to the sight of all of them sitting on the floor, an empty bowl between them, and empty Reese’s wrappers scattered around them. 

“Do I want to know how many Christopher ate?”

Buck gives him a sheepish smile. “Probably not.”

Eddie sighs and runs a hand down his face, “Alright. Let’s go. We have more doors to knock on, not that you need more candy.”

“I didn’t eat a lot dad,” Christopher says. “It was Maddie and Buck.”

“I didn’t eat _ that _ much,” Buck says. “Him and Chimney were halfway through the bowl by the time I got in there with Maddie. But my money is on Chimney eating the most.”

“Hey!” Chimney says. At Maddie’s pointed looks he sighs. “Fine. It was me. Reese’s are my weakness.”

Christopher pats his cheek, “It’s okay. They’re everyone’s weakness.”

“Very true,” Chimney says.

“Thank Maddie and Chimney for the candy,” Eddie says, as he starts ushering them towards the door.

“Thank you,” Christopher tells them.

Maddie smiles and hugs him, “You’re very welcome. And thank you for keeping the city safe, Mr. Red Ranger.”

Christopher giggles, “I’m not _ really _ a Power Ranger.”

“Oh,” Maddie says. “Well you certainly look like one to me.”

“He’s our little hero,” Eddie says, smiling down at him. “Whether he’s in the costume or not.”

Christopher hugs his legs, “Thanks Dad. You’re my hero.” He smiles over at Buck. “Buck too.”

Buck smiles and rubs his back, “Thanks bud.”

“Wait!” Maddie says before they can leave. “I need a picture of you three together, one with the masks on, one without.”

The three of them get together, posing for the camera with Christopher in front and Eddie and Buck behind him. They take a few shots before Maddie is satisfied. She sends them off, promising to send them the pictures. 

They take Christopher around the neighborhood since they’re here and then drive to Bobby and Athena’s house, where Athena insists on taking more pictures of them together. Bobby has a knowing smile on his face as he watches them, and Buck wonders just how obvious they’ve been. 

Buck gets a new post notification on Instagram from Maddie and finds himself getting teary when he sees it. It’s a picture of the three of them, with the caption “The cutest little Power Ranger Family.” He wishes he could heart it a million times. But he settles for one and a series of hearts in the comments.

“That is a good picture,” Eddie says, resting his head on Buck’s shoulder as he looks down at it. “Captions not wrong either.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks, looking back at him as best he can at this angle.

Eddie smiles and kisses his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Daddy and Buck are in love,” Christopher says from his place at the table.

“Oh we know,” Athena says, patting each other their cheeks as she walks by with a bowl of candy. “But I’m glad they finally figured it out.”

“So am I,” Bobby says.

“You don’t mind that we’re dating and working together?” Buck asks.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with your work,” Bobby says. “Which I know it won’t. I just want you both to be happy.”

“We are Cap,” Eddie says.

He kisses Buck’s cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the table where Christopher is coloring a pumpkin. He watches them with a smile, feeling a warmth inside of him that he hasn’t felt for a long time. Yeah, he’s happy. He’s whole. He’s found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
